


囚笼

by Lanflame



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame
Summary: 122话衍生尤米尔主视角





	囚笼

千年前的那只替罪羊，拘没在黑暗里，救赎茵陈，毫无关联，何日才能醒来，何日才能到达山坡之外？那笨拙的，哭泣地，声响，是她的吗？她站在那里，银河与沙漠与星光，那陌生的场景，她注视着生命的起源，可是叹息早已模糊了，像个雪地的影子，畜生的血闲散温顺，浇灌成她的眼，她记得那历史，钻石慈悲得团成污泥，塞入她的腹中，原来，原来她生育孩子。我不知道我是什么时候来到世界上的吧？她想，尤弥尔想，暗烫的手覆上眼球，熵般的沙火，高声的故土，怪诞的百合。尤弥尔，她，她在想，这是什么时候？一个神秘的少女伸出手，月光眨动，多么古怪啊，蜂群上升，太阳浓如蜜下柔丝，是那一天，淡漠的叶子，不放手的摩天大树，她进入它的腹，就像孩子们进入她的腹，她给予她们奴仆的生命，它给予她奴隶的力量。一环扣一环，脊椎上一朵朵长出野花，赌博一样。她可以吗——她能吗？那是狂风暴雨。她筑墙时候听到的景象，那未来，宏大的、终末的歌，杀戮的哭声，或许是力量的流失，花在咕哝，是女儿们哝哝的哭声，她爱她们吧？她们的血液融入何时了呢？

不，不，不，这样孱弱，这样的喜剧，这些灰色的救赎，粘腻于泥渣之地，浓腻孤独，歌声紧贴着她的手，好像两千年的故事从这里开始，也将从这里终结。她——“她”，尤米尔，从深渊的深渊抬头看去，故事，会从她手中终结吗？困于牢笼，是否应该高声歌唱，那些太阳——一双手环抱住她，那些歌自豪又炎热地吞噬了他，尤米尔点头笑了笑，畜群如钢铁，她睁开眼睛，银色荒诞的墙，倒下了。——

**Author's Note:**

> “困于牢笼，是否应该高歌”


End file.
